


Swing

by Dracones95



Category: The Binding of Isaac (Video Game)
Genre: Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Resurrection, Self-Harm, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracones95/pseuds/Dracones95
Summary: Lazarus flirts with Death, until it gets too much.





	Swing

Somewhere in the back of his conscience, he knew this was a bad idea; he half wished he wouldn't lose his balance before he made up his mind, and gripped the metal bars tighter with his trembling hands. 

Right there, on the edge, life throbbed inside his veins more powerful than anything else he felt in his life. Dangling his feet above the emptiness below his body, held back by just a balustrade and a smidge of hesitation, he smiled defiant in front of death's skeletal face, which stared back at him with an eager grin. An old friend, who could've been more, but it wasn't meant to be. 

"Mine," she whispered, but he knew better. 

"I tried." He explained, shaking his head sadly. He still remembered the first time he'd ever touched her, with trembling fingers, horrible pain in his chest from the impact. It had been an accident. Scared and hysterical, he remembered being thrown back, much to his surprise, and her chagrin. It hurt so bad he had cried for days as his bruises faded and his bones mended, but her face did not leave his memory. She didn't get to keep him, as much as she wanted to, and she hated him for it. At first.

"Stay," she had told him the second time, drumming her fingers on his drowned body, blue and bloated, almost unrecognizable. Such bad luck, she thought, gazing sadly at his soaked clothes. He felt familiar beneath her, like she's tasted him before, but never got to satiate her hunger. 

"I wish I could." He said, before opening his eyes to the wet sand, coughing out the salty water inside his burning lungs, the ghost of her touch still warm on his shoulder. The morbid curiosity was thriving, pushing him to do things he'd only dreamed of when he was overwhelmed and overexposed to his cruel reality. He trembled in the harsh wind, alone on the shore, fighting the urge to throw himself into the waves once more. He forced himself to go home instead, passing out exhausted on the carpeted floor and dreaming of an embrace denied once more. 

"You don't mean it." She frowned the third time he crawled to her, looking at the blood dripping from his cuts; deep enough to almost take his head off his shoulders. He still smiled, and she sighed, suddenly feeling sorry for him. He did this to himself; his arms were stained bright red up to his elbows, fresh. It made her dizzy, the metallic smell making her shiver underneath her cloak.

It tasted bitter, however, when he slipped away without an explanation, or an excuse, back to his feet with a mere scar and a haunted look on his face, wanting more. One more time. One more, and then he'll stop. 

"I'm in love with you." His charred face changed, an unreadable expression behind the ashes, pondering whether what he was hearing was true or not. She saw his blue eyes sparkle behind the scorched remains of his eyelashes; I'm sure you love me too, she thought, or else you wouldn't be here. Or else you wouldn't do this to yourself.

This time, it was different. He hesitated, she felt it, frustrated in her waiting. She had oh so missed him, the silky expanse of his skin when he let himself be engulfed by her, but not anymore. He tried, she believed him, but it still wasn't enough. 

It hurt when his feet swung back to meet the solid ground, not a scratch on his handsome face, not a drop of him for her to consume.

He tried, but he got tired, and she just wasn't worth it anymore.

 


End file.
